


Soul Snatchers' Extras: Meeting Love (Old version)

by Nikkie2571



Series: The Soul Snatchers' Saga + AUs & side stories [5]
Category: Original Work, The Soul Snatchers' Saga
Genre: Autism, Bullying, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Magic School, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571
Summary: Nikeese knew a lot, but he didn't know how to defend himself.[Also on Fictionpress]The new version can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832117





	Soul Snatchers' Extras: Meeting Love (Old version)

Runes are complicated. Mages spend years learning proper usage of different runes and how to apply them to make new spells if they want to. The sheer size of the book in front of me is proof of that. It's open to a page about a rune I don't understand, the confusing results of reading ahead after only being in class for a week.

I turn my attention back to the front. The teacher is talking about the proper use of a heating rune, but I've already read about it. I use it to keep our tea kettle hot. Knowing that I don't need to listen to what the teacher is saying I let my attention drift over the classroom of students in front of me. Even though it's only been a week, it seems like almost everyone has decided I'm not worthy enough to be friends with. I think it's because of my clothes, after buying me my big textbook Mom didn't have enough money to get me new ones. My used cyan robe stands out compared to the clean edges of everyone else's.

I turn my eyes over to the left of the class, to watch two red-haired girls whisper to each other, their sleeves silencing their giggles as they talk. Diagonally behind them is a boy who looks about as young as me, though I'm too afraid to ask him to confirm this. His skin a moderate shade of brown that compliments the red shirt under his sleeveless robe. His choice of robe is uncommon in this school, most students appear to prefer the sleeves. Next to this boy is a girl, I assume she's his sister, since they always leave class together. She's wearing pink under her robe, but it's not easy to see. They both appear to be attentively watching the teacher, completely absorbed.

A bit of movement catches my eyes, and I watch as someone passes a bit of parchment to the girl. After reading it her face falls, I wonder what it said, but she likely wouldn't tell me.

"Nikeese!" The teacher calls, breaking my line of thought. "Would you be able to tell me what  _this_  rune can do?" She asks, pointing to a new shape drawn on the board.

The rune is a simple hexagon with a circle in the middle, something I haven't seen before.

"I.. uh, I don't know, Ma'am," I say regretfully.

She nods. "That's alright, I didn't expect you to." She once again points to the shape on the board. "This is a rune of cold, the opposite rune to the one I just showed you."

A loud ringing sounds out startling everyone but the teacher.

"Alright, that's the end of class for today!" Announces the teacher. "I want you all to practise using these new runes until I see you again."

I quickly stuff my book and notes into my satchel and head out of the room, intent on going to the library. Instead, I'm stopped by one of the larger boys just outside the doorway.

"Where do you think you're going?" He says, grinning wide.

"T-to the L-library." I manage to stutter out.

His smile grows wider, becoming a menacing grin that threatens to send shivers down my spine.

"Aww, you gonna go look for a book on how to not be so  _poor?_ " He sneers, taking a step towards me.

I step backwards, out of his space, but my back quickly hits a wall. I glance to either side of myself, looking for any kind of way to get out of here, but this boy could likely catch me before I could escape.

Terrified, I stare up at him, fruitlessly hoping he will leave me alone. He raises his hand and shapes it into a fist, aimed right at me. I watch it move towards me, before being stopped by a translucent rainbow barrier. I'm so startled by its appearance that I can only laugh shakily.

"Leave him alone!" Yells a voice to my left. Turning my head, I'm surprised to see the girl from earlier, the one who was passed that note. Her hands are emitting a soft light, betraying her as the caster of the barrier. A determined glint in her eyes makes her looks dangerous despite the cane in her left hand.

The tall boy looks her up and down, and seems to decide she's not worth fighting and walks off, an unpleasant growl leaving his lips. Once he's gone the girl's posture sags as she lets out a sigh, light no longer coming from her hands. She turns to look at me, eyes soft with concern.

"Are you alright?" She asks.

I look at her, still slightly shaking with fright."I-uh, y-yeah?" I say uncertainty.

She tilts her head, the concern in her eyes magnifying. "Are you sure?, cause I can go get a teacher." She says, pointing over her shoulder.

"N-no thank you," I say, shaking my head. "I just want to get to the library."

The girl's eyes harden, taking a moment to look me up and down. Her gaze is critical as if she's scanning me for something. I fidget in place, feeling exposed as her eyes rake over me, gaze so deep I can feel it penetrate my bones.

"...Alright." She says once she's done, her expression now returning to concerned. "Let me just get my brother and we can take you there."

I take a moment to stand back up properly as she calls for her brother. When finished I'm presented with the sight of my saviour shoving her deskmate with the red shirt towards me.

"This is Rashidi," She declares. "He's super curious about things and might ask you some really odd questions."

I'm too shocked by her bluntness to do much more than blink in response, my mind empty of thoughts other than ' _what kind of odd questions?_ '

Rashidi's sister takes turns looking between me and her brother, her whole face making it clear she's expecting something, before letting out a low groan.

"Rashidi…" She drawls out, lifting his hand in between hers. "How many times have Mom and I told you to shake hands when you introduce yourself!"

"But Retta…" He asks, voice full of confusion and curiosity. "You introduced me…"

The girl, apparently named Retta, takes a pause here. She looks like she's trying to come up with something to say to that, but I doubt she can. What Rashidi said wasn't wrong.

Retta takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Let's just get to the library."

Without another word Retta walks away, forcing me to go with her if I don't want to be alone. The walk is quiet, too quiet for my tastes and I struggle to find something to talk about.

"S-so… uh…" I mumble. "Why do you have that cane?"

Retta doesn't even turn around to face me, her voice sounding almost bored. "The Andatamel who gave me magic wasn't very nice about it. He crippled me in the process."

"That's why I wanna become a Medical Mage!" Rashidi nearly yells from behind me. "So I can eventually heal her of what that bad guy did!"

Retta stops walking and sighs again, seeming much older than she appears. "Rash… You didn't need to share that with everyone we meet."

Rashidi instantly looks regretful, and a little hurt. It almost pains me to see him look like that.

"I didn't mind it," I say before Rashidi's face can turn even more painful. "You can say whatever you want. I… like learning, even if it's just about p-people." I stutter and trail off a bit at the end. I close my eyes as I feel regret pool in my stomach at my word choice.

When I open my eyes again it's to see Retta making a face of consideration at me. It's similar to the critical judgement she made of me earlier, but softer somehow. Rashidi, however, is making the happiest face I've ever seen, his eyes wide and mouth smiling wide.


End file.
